


skin.

by regretting lemon (lvl059), xiyous (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: But not explicit, M/M, There's smut, just a ton of drabbles i regret writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/regretting%20lemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: sometimes you gotta put a regretting lemon back to bed because this happens.





	1. law.

**Author's Note:**

> a dump of my nsfw (?) drabbles.  
it's possible that i write detailed smut somewhere.  
less than 500 words each chapter.  
hopefully it stays like that.
> 
> (also, i doubt y'all saw my gfj because it's been bURIED so here it is:
> 
> [your existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674949)
> 
> )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhangjun ; shower sex, cheating.  
it's pretty much just implied so you can read through.

because zhangjing is someone naive, easily believing every lie like they were facts even when his mind tells him to check things twice or maybe zhangjing was just turning a blind eye when yanjun tells him that what they're doing wasn't wrong, that it was normal whenever they talk and kiss and fuck inside the shower room right after basketball practice. like zhengting and ziyi wouldn't be outside waiting for them so they could hang out or like wenjun wouldn't be fetching zhangjing and having a date at six-thirty pm sharp. without fail, he'd be there, waiting for him at the cubicle far left, anticipating what comes next when yanjun arrives. sometimes it would be a toy or yanjun's fingers. and he always ends up moaning and writhing underneath him, trying so hard to keep himself from breaking apart so quick.

zhangjing would always comply to everything yanjun wants, do what yanjun wants to do. because in the few moments they're inside the shower room, yanjun's words are law and zhangjing is a mere follower to his every wish. and it stays a secret, just as yanjun told him to.


	2. risk taker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhangjun ; exhibitionism, public masturbation

they met at the most normal place in the weirdest situation. zhangjing tried his best to act normal, but it seemed like the other just knew everything the moment their gazes met. the smirk on his face made him his flushed cheeks an even deeper shade of red, zhangjing felt like he was caught red handed. like the other knew he wasn't just some normal person walking at the park at eleven in the evening. somehow, he feels naked.

well, it's not that he is clothed underneath the huge coat he's wearing right now.

going to the park like this is a routine by now. it started months ago after reading mangas (doujins?) and he just can't take the scenario off his mind anymore. he just had to try, it was out of curiosity! but he was successful enough to not be noticed by the people walking around, so he thought he should try it another time.

right now, all he feels is regret. oh man, he hopes he never meets that man again.

does he really want that? zhangjing isn't sure, but he feels

but it happens the next day, and the other following days. zhangjing just can't quit his habit of walking outside wearing nothing but a huge coat and surprisingly, even if he badly regrets it the moment he arrives home, he just can't forget how exciting it was eventually. in fact, these past few days he had been thinking if he should try and be bolder. if he went out and jerked off at the park while the man watches him then that would definitely be hot.

just imagining it already does things to him, what else if it happened in real life?

-

when it happens, yanjun knew that he should take the opportunity. approaching him slowly, watching him carefully with every step, like he's scared that the boy would run away if he takes one more step closer. and with every step nearer gives him a better look at the boy's face, barely illuminated by the light from the street lamp a few metres away from them, back pressed against a wall, sharp breaths and small moans coming from him as the other stroke his length.

he knew he needed to get a touch- maybe even a taste. oh, a taste would be better.

only after that did he get to speak to him, the boy seemed to be all nervous about it at first when he admitted that he knew that yanjun had been watching him all this time.

next time. maybe next time they could meet again at the same spot. yanjun would gladly introduce to him a few new things.


	3. sin4me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhangjun ; camboy!au  
was gonna fit in crossdressing into this but i don't have the braincells to actually write more lmao. maybe someday,,,, we write crossdressing,,, maybe,,,

for yanjun, love only exists right in front of the screen and showing love is in the form of being the biggest spender every time the love of his love comes live. it was the only time that he'd notice him anyway- under an alias spoken in the sweetest, most grateful tone existing.

"oh- ba ge! hello, thank you for being here in my stream again. you're one of my most loyal fans. i love you!" he hears him speak through his earphones, and yanjun is sure he teared up a little upon hearing that despite having to hear the same phrase over and over again, the only difference being how it was said, the words used. he wouldn't get tired of hearing it anyway. both his heart and dick would definitely throb at the sound of his voice.

his angel (angle), zjbunny09 who he first discovered two years ago after accidentally clicking on his stream. never in his life did he expect- even just imagine that he'd like someone who isn't a girl with big boobs- or any boobs at all but in an instant, he's drawn to him and his problem of getting it up immediately? solved in an instant one and a half minutes into his stream. and two years later, he's here sitting on his computer chair, name once again under the list with the words "biggest donators", crumpled tissues scattered around him as he watches the camboy fuck himself with a new toy, breathing deeply as he pushes it inside.

his hands were shoved into his boxers, imagining the camboy giving him the best head he'd ever receive in his life, bobbing his head enthusiastically on his length as yanjun grabs on his hair.

the stream ends moments after he came, blissed out and almost unable to type his goodbye before zjbunny ends his stream.

friday mornings mean back to normal. back to being lin yanjun, the guy from the computer engineering department who's definitely not suffering (he's actually failing his programming classes but he'd never admit).

only this time he finds himself hearing a very familiar voice. one he's heard way too many times.

he looks up and sees a very familiar smile, all heart shaped, gummy and the two... bunny... teeth...

"seems like we'll be seatmates from now on," he hears him say. yanjun knows he's doomed.

he's definitely lucky, but he's doomed.

"i'm zhangjing, and you are?"

he couldn't even say his name without stuttering or falling off his seat.

nope, no. not lucky. he's so fucking embarrassing, that's what he is.

"i- i'm your biggest fan." he ends up saying and he swears he saw the smile on the other's face fade away upon hearing that.

'i fucked up.' he repeats over and over in his mind, face all red and regretting that he even spoke because all he brings is a lifetime worth of embarrassment every time he speaks.

while he's too occupied in embarrassment, zhangjing's expression shifts into an amused one as he watched him apologize. he'd have fun with this one.

he'll be a really great _friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> if stickie can blame her d*ddykink works on me then i will blame this on her. (i love u stickie,,, even if like,,, you bULLY ME A LOT,, i stil l love u,,)


End file.
